<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Work in Progress by QueenHusband</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947240">A Work in Progress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband'>QueenHusband</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Summon Night: Swordcraft Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Bottom Varil, Dirty Talk, Forced Handjob, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Cleru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Varil, I don't think you know what you're asking for, here."</p><p>"I know exactly what I'm asking for," Varil snaps, suddenly crawling on top of Cleru to straddle the man's hips. He pins Cleru down with a hand planted on both sides of his head, glaring hotly. "Just do it so I can get over it, already."</p><p>|#noncontober Day 9: Con to noncon|</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cleru/Varil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tell that to your dick.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>|#noncontober Day 9: Con to noncon|</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For all his bluster and overconfidence, Varil can be downright taciturn when it comes to relationships--worse so with romance. It's hard for him to communicate his true feelings and even harder to admit vulnerabilities, so it's no wonder that more than three years into their relationship, they still haven't advanced past kisses and--if Cleru got real lucky--some heavy petting. Some days Cleru has to wonder if his boyfriend is asexual, but Varil will swear up and down this is not the case.</p><p>"Then is it something I did or said?" Cleru would prod, and with the deftness of a world class gymnast, Varil dodges the subject entirely. </p><p>They spend time together every single night, even if it's just for a few minutes, so Cleru isn't unconvinced of his boyfriend's affection for him at least. But a man can only be rejected so many times before it starts chipping away at his self-esteem, and Cleru didn't start out with a bloated ego as Varil did. One evening as he's sitting by the harbor overlooking the vast ocean, he turns to his summon beast Kutty and asks, "Am I unattractive?" To which Kutty punches him in the face and wanders off.</p><p>Maybe a furry demon spawn isn't exactly the best consultant where love is concerned.</p><p>He flat out refuses to turn to Sakuro for advice--knowing him, he'd just send Cleru on a while goose chase with the end result being curry. Again. He's only going to fall for that so many times. Sanary and his mom are out of the question, Bron's advice will probably get him dumped, and Razzy is... too inexperienced in life, much less romance. He sighs into his hands, rubbing his face. "Maybe I'm just ugly."</p><p>"You only just noticed?"</p><p>The teasing voice behind him both excites and annoys him at the same time. Cleru passes his boyfriend a flat look over his shoulder as the slender blonde grins, holding up two cups of coffee. "Thanks, babe," says Cleru, voice dripping with sarcasm, though he is grateful for the coffee. Long nights tending to Craftlord duties meant a new appreciation for the sleep-defying black sludge he used to call poison. Varil sits beside him so his legs also dangle over the seawater, boldly leaning against his man's shoulder as he watches the boats rise and fall. Cleru suppresses the urge to push him down and rail him right then and there because even a peck on the cheek right now would be enough to send the blonde scuttling away.</p><p>It's cute the first hundred times until it's soul-crushing.</p><p>"How're things at the Gold Guild," Cleru opts for casual conversation instead, the same as every other night.</p><p>Varil's hackles raise immediately. "I told you what Dad said about my ideas, didn't I? That old fart has no idea what he's talking about. If it were Kenon, he'd--"</p><p>And there he goes. Cleru listens to about half the rant, pretty much working out most of the details from past experience. Varil isn't exactly the Gold Guild's new Master just yet, he's in training. And his father still insists on treating him like a child. To outsiders, it's a father doting on his only son, but to Varil it's a daily blow to his pride. The new kids never take him seriously, despite the fact he's "cool, intimidating, and devastatingly handsome". His words. Cleru takes another long sip of his coffee before he realizes Varil's gone quiet and has been staring at him with his round blue eyes for the past few minutes. A blush creeps onto his cheeks as he side-eyes his suspiciously quiet boyfriend, "What?"</p><p>"You've gotten more handsome again."</p><p>Yeah. That compliment's gone straight to his dick. "Is that so." Cleru nearly jumps at the hand suddenly resting on his thigh, the ceramic coffee cup subtly cracking in his grip. "You called me ugly not too long ago, though."</p><p>"I was just agreeing with you. You know I love to agree with you," Varil's smile is foxy as he rests his head against Cleru's shoulder, snuggling up closer to which the younger male huffs. Everyone knows they're together and they've got nothing to hide, and as long as Cleru doesn't touch him, Varil can be this bold. Even though his face is totally flushed, only barely noticeable thanks to the orange hue from the setting sun. </p><p>Cleru just wants to jam his tongue down the man's throat, is that so much to ask...</p><p>"Oh yeah, speaking of my old man," Varil loops their arms together, he couldn't possibly get closer without taking clothes off--which is subsequently all Cleru can think about now--"He's going to be overseas for a few days."</p><p>Cleru raises an eyebrow, but refuses to tear his eyes away from the sloshing waves because if he looks at Varil right now he'll have the irresistible urge to--"Are you trying to invite me over cuz your parent isn't home? You do realize I live alone, now."</p><p>Varil blushes deep red with a scowl, predictably. "I didn't mean it like that."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"I meant we could go over our importation plans with him gone. He still hates your guts, you know."</p><p>"Oh, I know," Cleru's lips pull into a tight smile at the memory of Libody bodily tackling him for corrupting his precious son. It's not the fact that Cleru is male that's the problem--but the fact he was Bron's star pupil. Everyone in Wystern can attest to the Gold Guild leader's burning hot rivalry with Bron, so it comes as no surprise...</p><p>But enough of that, the less Cleru has to think about Libody, the better.</p><p>Varil thankfully pulls him out of those memories with a playful punch to the arm, regrettably disentangling themselves so he can slump forward resting his elbows on his knees. "You. That's all you ever think about. I wouldn't be surprised if you've got a couple of kids running around somewhere that I don't know about."</p><p>Now it's Cleru whose hackles are rising. Ever since their rivalry began, Varil has had something of a fixation on what kind of girl Cleru liked, if he had a girlfriend, that sort of thing. Thinking back on it, Varil was probably trying to desperately cover up his own feelings by shoving girls at him at every opportunity. Even once they started dated, the habit was hard to break and lead to no small number of arguments. Cleru frowned deeply, locking eyes with Varil for the first time that evening. "The only person I'll ever want to impregnate is you."</p><p>Varil makes an inelegant squeak promptly choking on his coffee. </p><p>Just as predicted, he scoots away, now looking literally everywhere but at his boyfriend who has decided now is the time to bore holes into the side of his skull. "C-Come on, that's disgusting." After a moment of silence, he gazes into his own lap, his fingers wrapped around his coffee mug, intermittently tapping. "Actually... I've been meaning to talk to you about... all that anyway."</p><p>"...about impregnating you?" Cleru asks, suddenly very invested in the conversation.</p><p>"No, jackass." Varil clears his throat, purposefully buying some time because really what he wants to say is just so...embarrassing. He shakes his head, apparently deciding against it after all. Cleru almost deflates when the boy whispers, "L-Let's not talk about it here."</p><p>Blink. Blink blink. Cleru stares wide-eyed. What's he suggesting?</p><p>The question must be plain as day on his face because Varil hisses, "I'm saying, let's go to your place" before jumping up from his seat and stalking toward the nearest staircase to the upper level. Cleru can't believe his ears at first--this has never happened before in the past three years they've been dating after all, but quickly shoots up to his feet, spilling the remainder of his coffee everywhere in his haste to keep up.</p><p>Cleru's home is a tiny place on the second level of the city, still under heavy construction. On the opposite end from Sakuro's house, naturally. Varil barges in, knowing full well Cleru doesn't lock his doors and has half a mind to lock his boyfriend out when Cleru comes bursting in after him in a rush of juvenile enthusiasm.</p><p>"Stop right there," Varil holds up a hand to the wolf in human clothing baring down on him. "I said we're talking, didn't I?"</p><p>Oh. Right. Of course.</p><p>Like flipping a switch on a killer robot, Cleru disengages mere inches from the blonde's face, now taking to flopping onto his bed to play dead. "I'm listening."</p><p>A minute of silence passes between them before Varil relents with a sigh, taking a seat next to Cleru on the bed and crossing his legs. "I know you're...frustrated. I am too, I guess," he says that last bit quieter than the rest. "It's not that I don't find you attractive or anything like that. And it's not an inferiority complex or whatever, so don't even start."</p><p>"I never accused you of that," Cleru deadpans.</p><p>"Right. So what I'm trying to say is. If left up to me, we probably... won't ever get anywhere... so... what I'm saying is, I think maybe you should be a little more assertive. Like, why do you need permission for every little thing? You're a man, aren't you? You want something, you take it. Simple as that."</p><p>Cleru processes the words slowly, not sure if he's piecing everything together quite right. Is Varil really saying what he thinks he's saying? He props himself up on his elbows, narrowing his eyes. "You want me to rape you?"</p><p>"No!" Varil bristles at the word, crossing his arms almost defensively. "Good lord, Cleru. Is that the first thing that comes to your mind--really? I'm saying you may need to force the issue."</p><p>"So... you want me to force you."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Now it's Cleru's turn to sigh. He scratches the back of his head, eyes closed in exasperation. "Varil, I don't think you know what you're asking for, here."</p><p>"I know exactly what I'm asking for," Varil snaps, suddenly crawling on top of Cleru to straddle the man's hips. He pins Cleru down with a hand planted on both sides of his head, glaring hotly. "Just do it so I can get over it, already."</p><p>Cleru doesn't dare move. When it's Varil being aggressive, he can be as bold as he likes, even doing incredibly dangerous things like straddling the hips of a pent-up horndog. But as soon as Cleru lifts a finger to touch him, he'll go flying like a bat out of hell. It's the strangest thing, a puzzle he's been working on for three years and still has yet to crack. Now Varil's asking to be... forced.</p><p>"Ok," Cleru draws out the two syllables, staring up into blue eyes with a blank expression.</p><p>Like a flash of lightning, Cleru's got them flipped over so Varil's flat on his back and pinned to the bed with Cleru settled between his legs. The second Varil adjusts to the change in orientation he's already scrambling to get out from under him, only he can't. Cleru's got his wrists locked down in an iron grip over his head. "Like this?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah," Varil stammers, turning his head to the side with a blush. His lashes look so long from this close-up, Cleru thinks, leaning down to get an even closer look. Varil stiffens under him, "What are you doing."</p><p>"I'm gonna kiss you," Cleru answers truthfully, leaning further till his nose is brushing against the man's cheek. "Face me, you coward."</p><p>"What did you--Oom--"</p><p>Cleru presses a chaste kiss to his lips, one Varil's used to, let's him relax into it. Varil kisses him back softly like he always does. He can handle this much. This much is safe.</p><p>Cleru pulls away to gaze lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes. He smiles fondly. "I can't take this anymore."</p><p>"What do you--Mm--"</p><p>Their lips crush together, melding into a warm amalgamation of a kiss. Varil struggles violently at first until gradually the blonde relinquishes control, allowing Cleru to ply his lips open and plunder his mouth with a warm, hot tongue. Cleru explores every crevice, rolls his tongue over every tooth as he grinds their hips together. So long he imagined this exact scenario but never could he dream he'd get to experience it--it's electrifying. Varil continues to squirm under him, so he pins him down harder, not letting him up for air for even a second till he's satisfied sucking the breath from his lips. Cleru deepens the kiss, now sloppy from their saliva, getting absolutely drunk with lust before his own need for air overrides his libido and he pulls back, breathing heavy.</p><p>Varil's lips are gorgeous, red and plump and bruised. Wet from their mixed saliva and... tears...</p><p>Cleru gasps, noticing for the first time the fat globs of tears rolling down Varil's cheeks, his heart sinking in his chest. "Oh God, Varil, I'm so sorry, I--"</p><p>"Shut up, I'm not crying," Varil snaps though his voice is shaking slightly.</p><p>"I... I don't know how I feel about this," Cleru purses his lips, almost resolved to quit all this for the night and seek help at a temple or something, when Varil snorts through his nose.</p><p>"Tell that to your dick."</p><p>"Huh?" Cleru blushes then. He's definitely hard as a rock. Shit, is this what he's into? What they're both into?</p><p>This is a lot to take in for one night...</p><p>Varil sniffles, blinking away the last of his tears and looking for all the world like a pissed-off cat, despite the fact he's also hard. He hates being handled delicately, even when it's his boyfriend who only has his wellbeing in mind. Because he's not some fancy teacup that needs protecting, damn it. Varil wants to issue a challenge. An "is that all you got" but with more venom. Only the longer their breathes mingle together, the longer he can feel Cleru's obvious arousal pressing into him, the more his courage hemorrhages until he's little more than a whimpering mess. He turns his head away, "I--I think we're done... here..."</p><p>Cleru sighs, about to resign himself to another night of angsty masturbation when he remembers Varil's words.</p><p>
  <em>You may need to force the issue.</em>
</p><p>Looking down at the blonde now, tearful and abused, it still doesn't sit right with his gut, but he can't deny his dick is in need of special attention, tonight more than ever. Hell, even Varil's hard, so he can't be that turned off, can he? Cleru grits his teeth, making a final decision. He hesitates a moment longer, before casting the last vestiges of doubts aside to appease his own greedy hunger. He dips down to plant wet kisses in the corner of Varil's mouth, much to the blonde's astonishment. He licks and bites at the plump lips beneath him like he's always been dying to do, moaning into his mouth as he mock-fucks him into the mattress.</p><p>Varil's breathing is so heavy, he's afraid the man might pass out, but he doesn't stop, instead rutting hard against him as his dick commands. "I wanna fuck you so bad," he groans into Varil's ear, rolling their hips together till the man's literally shuddering. Cleru digs his thumbs into Varil's palms, taunting him with the fact that he's got him pinned, lathering the blond's jawline with kisses despite the raspy protests. </p><p>"W--Wait, Cleru, <em>seriously</em>," Varil cranes away from the advances but there's nowhere to go. Every time his body bucks up against his will he wants to crawl into a hole and die, but Cleru just won't fucking let him. To his absolute horror, he whines loudly, almost coming from the increased friction. "Please stop," he gasps heavily as fresh tears threaten to spill.</p><p>"How about you suck on my cock instead, hm?" Cleru says in a gravelly voice, a wolfish grin overtaking his features.</p><p>If it's possible to die from embarrassment, Cleru'd be dry humping a corpse right now. Varil's breath hitches somewhere along the lines of a "fuck you" before Cleru captures his lips again, kissing slow and deep. </p><p>"I want you to kneel... bend over with your ass up and spread it for me--"</p><p>"<em>Shut up</em>--"</p><p>"--I wanna fuck your mouth and come on your face."</p><p>A soft whimper is all that answers as Cleru kisses him again. The flimsy mattress creaks with the weight of their bodies rocking together, Cleru smirking against his mouth when he feels the man still beneath him, arching his back as he comes directly in his pants, soiling them. Cleru bites his lower lip and sucks on it before reaching a hand down into his own pants to stroke himself. One of Varil's hands are free now, but the blonde hasn't the energy or the will to fight back anymore, his mind completely clouded over by the man on top of him. Cleru furiously beats off while staring down into his lover's flushed face, sweat sticking his blond hair to his cheeks and forehead. He grunts as he comes, his seed splattering all over Varil's white pants before his entire body collapses in a heap.</p><p>They're both breathing heavily, exhausted.</p><p>Cleru slowly comes down to earth, reveling in the scent of sex mixing in with Varil's natural body odor. He wants to eat the man alive but he's too spent.</p><p>Eventually, it's Varil who speaks first, his voice hoarse and shaky. "Uh...Was that... good for you?"</p><p>"Yeah," Cleru answers immediately. Though he's afraid to ask. "You?"</p><p>Varil falls silent, shifting under the weight of his boyfriend until he's only half-way under him. "You're so damn heavy, I thought I was gonna suffocate," he complains, finally gaining his usual tone and tenor back. </p><p>Cleru frowns, propping himself up on his elbows to look him in the eye. "You didn't answer the question."</p><p>"My pants are ruined, inside and out," Varil states flatly, to which Cleru can only look away suddenly feeling quite guilty. "I noticed you made sure to whip your dick out, so your pants are spotless."</p><p>Cleru sweats, searching his sex-addled brain for a way out. "Um... Lunch on me tomorrow?"</p><p>"These cost more than a box lunch, thank you very much. Try a year of your salary, peasant." There it is, Varil's arrogance back in full swing. Cleru's relieved the man doesn't seem traumatized or anything, despite the fact the tears haven't even dried from his face yet. Cleru wipes them away absently only for the blonde to bat his hands away.</p><p>"So... is this something you want to try again, or...?"</p><p>Varil's face drops into a carefully constructed mask of neutrality. "I mean... I'm not sure. I guess? Just cut out the dirty talk, next time."</p><p>"No way," Cleru says with a smile. "You were totally into it."</p><p>There it goes. Varil's signature "I'm done talking about this, you pervert" blush. Cleru wraps his arms around him, ignoring his protests--which is something he'd never dreamed of doing before--to nuzzle into the crook of his neck. "I love you."</p><p>Varil stammers at the sudden confession, words he hasn't heard in a while. He stops struggling then, opting to give his boyfriend an awkward pat on the back. "Sure, OK."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't be scared.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Varil finds it exceedingly hard to focus on any one task. With Libody out of his hair for the next few days, it's the perfect opportunity to show everyone he's fully capable of filling the old man's shoes--only after everything that happened the night before, he finds himself distracted. One of the youngest students had to ask him the same question three times before Kenon helpfully nudged him in the side, <em>get it together.</em> </p><p>"Seriously, this isn't like you. Did something happen?" Kenon asks, genuinely concerned for his future guild master.</p><p>Varil stares into space, untouched sandwich hovering near his lips for the past five minutes. All he can think about are the disgusting words Cleru spewed last night. What a goddamn animal. A deep shade of tomato red spreads across his cheeks and down his neck. That wasn't a dream, right? Cleru really held him down and...</p><p>"Woah, man. You ok? If you're sick, you should stay home. I don't want to catch a cold."</p><p>Ugh. Now's not the time to be thinking such base thoughts. He needs to get his head in the game or his father is going to come home and meet the guild on fire. Plus, these brats need a demonstration of real talent. Somehow or other, he pushes all thoughts of Cleru to the back of his mind till late in the night, when everyone's gone to bed and suddenly all those pesky, perverse thoughts come flooding back. He's <em>very</em> late to their usual meeting spot, but still, he takes his time because the closer he gets, the warmer his face glows. His heart's thundering in his chest, not unlike when he'd confessed his feelings for the first time. Once the harbor is in sight, Varil can make out what appears to be a silver-haired young man sprawled out at the edge of the dock, taking a nap. </p><p>Varil instinctively ducks behind a crate, his heart somehow beating even louder than before. </p><p><em>What am I doing...</em> he chides himself, forcing his feet forward one after the other, though each step is light with hesitation. Cleru really is asleep. He must be so tired. Quietly as he can, he lowers himself to sit next to Cleru, gazing down upon the man's sleeping face with fascination. It's not often he catches the mighty Craftlord of Iron this off guard. Cleru really does just get more and more handsome with time. His hair's grown out quite a bit, it's usually around this length that Cleru would cut it. It'd be nice to see him with his hair long, though. Varil's eyes wander from the face down, impressed and a little jealous of his rival's physique. This is the body that was pressed against him yesterday. This is the body that will hold him tightly in the future. The arms that will wrap around him and not let go no matter how much he tells him to... well, ideally Varil won't ever tell him to let go--but he can't control what comes out of his mouth when things heat up. </p><p>By the time he's finished admiring his boyfriend, the full moon is already high in the sky and all the sailors and traders have abandoned their posts in favor of warm beds. If Cleru sleeps out here any longer, he'll be awfully sore the next day... Guess Varil will do him a small favor.</p><p>"Hey, sleepyhead," Varil shakes him roughly by the chest without mercy. It's worth it to see his startled face as his eyes snap open. Cleru sits up, looking around wildly like there are stray summon beasts afoot, only to relax at the sight of his boyfriend. Varil smirks, "Had a bad dream?"</p><p>"Eugh, it was going pretty good, actually," Cleru grumbles, his voice slightly hoarse from sleep. He blinks around in the dark, still adjusting to the lack of light. "Damn. What time is it?"</p><p>"Time for you to go to bed. I heard you have a meeting tomorrow, so no oversleeping," Varil flicks his forehead for good measure. His boyfriend may be an idiot, but he's not allowed to be a slouch. Varil takes Cleru's job as a Craftlord just as seriously as Cleru does--which has also caused some arguments in the past.</p><p>At the word "meeting" Cleru groans dramatically. "Why'd you remind me."</p><p>"So you don't embarrass me."</p><p>"Wow. Thank you for the support," Cleru yawns with an overarching stretch, looking about ready to collapse right back to sleep. Varil swallows, his heart still steadily strumming along in his chest. Like something's come over him, he leans over to plant a kiss on the lips. A quick, butterfly touch that's enough to leave him jittery and anxious. Cleru blinks back at him, "...Do it again."</p><p>"I could. Or," Varil leans closer to whisper despite the blush creeping across his cheeks. "We can try something else."</p><p>Well, fuck.</p><p>The blonde hoists himself up before he has time to think about what he's suggesting and back out--Cleru's words from last night still swirling in his head over and over. He's barely made it a few steps before Cleru's at his side, staring wide-eyed in amazement, all semblance of sleepiness wiped from his psyche. "Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?" Cleru covers his mouth in mock horror. </p><p>"The same thing I'll do to you if you don't <em>shut up.</em>"</p><p>This time when they arrive at Cleru's house, Varil promptly locks the door. If there's one thing he regretted yesterday was not locking the damn door because the thought of someone walking in on that scene is enough to give him a heart attack, though predictably Cleru doesn't seem bothered in the slightest. He's more focused on solving the rubix cube that is Varil's libido to worry about something silly like that. "So... what did you want to try?" he asks innocently, stepping closer only to get shoved back against the kitchen table. "Ow--Hey, what the h--Whoa, what are you--"</p><p>"Would you shut your mouth for five seconds," Varil hisses, fumbling to unfasten the belt buckle in front of him before he loses his nerve. His gaze flicks up a moment to catch Cleru's face alight with color, sparking a deep satisfaction. For once Cleru's the one flustered and embarrassed. Not giving himself even a second to reconsider what the hell it is he's doing here, Varil tugs down the garment, along with what's underneath.</p><p>"Hey--wait a second," Cleru instinctively moves to cover himself only for his hands to be batted away. Suddenly a hand palms his member, the cool touch sending a shiver right up his spine. Cleru sucks in a breath, his eyes blown wide. "Ah--Varil, you..."</p><p>Varil peeks up again, his lips torturously close and his brows knotted, "You sure have a lot of complaints today. I thought you like trying new things?"</p><p>What can he say to that? Cleru bites his lip. So many questions bombard his psyche: <em>Are you sure you're not pushing yourself? What's gotten into you? Where did this come from?!</em> Then again... "Okay," he nods, somewhat regaining composure. Bewilderment is soon replaced by smug curiosity as his fingers curl over the table's edge. "Show me what you have in mind."</p><p>Varil's eyes narrow at the challenge, but inside he's starting to panic. He really, really, really has no earthly clue what he's doing but that smug look on Cleru's face--like he fully expects Varil to tuck and roll any second now--is grinding his gears like nothing else. Swallowing, he focuses on what's in front of him, the head peeking from his grip like a shroom... Thinking of it that way... it's not so intimidating. Varil leans forward, giving the tip a hard lick. It doesn't taste or smell awful... Feeling a bit bolder, he slides his hand toward the base, taking the tip between his lips.</p><p>"Watch the teeth."</p><p><em>Fuck off.</em> Varil glares upward just a second before pressing on.</p><p>Cleru's chuckle is cut-off sharply by a hard suck, morphing into a half-groan. Without thinking one hand reaches out to grip the blonde by the back of the head. "That's it," he coos, adoring the way Varil's lips wrap perfectly around his dick, growing hard by the second. Everything feels hotter now, his breath hitching with every stroke of the tongue. It's unskilled, but novel and endlessly fascinating. "Take it a little deeper," he mutters, giving the man a gentle nudge and though he's met with an annoyed scowl, Varil acquiesces. </p><p>Varil, for his part, finds the further he goes the easier it gets--to the point he feels downright silly for being so fearful before. Now every shudder, every heavy pant sends pleasant tingles down to the tips of his fingers. He wants to hear Cleru beg. Moving back and forth in a slow, steady rhythm, Varil almost grins at the first breathy moan. He drags his tongue along the underside before taking it all in, adjusting to the length. It's a little hard to breathe, and his jaw is starting to hurt, but the sounds Cleru makes are so addicting, and for once he feels powerful. He has the upper hand. Another hard suck and Cleru's running his fingers through his hair, the twitch of his hips evidence of restraint. </p><p>"...Varil," Cleru hisses through clenched teeth, his hands ever so slightly tightening their grip. "Fuck.. I'm--gonna come--!" The devil in him wants to fuck the man's face to oblivion and back, while the angel's fighting to pry Varil away--in the end, neither win out. With a jerk, Cleru finishes faster than either expects, the hot rope of cum hitting the back of Varil's throat--the next second the blonde yanks back, spluttering and coughing as saliva and cum dribble to the floor. "Shit! Sorry," Cleru hurriedly stoops down to pat his back. "That's why I warned you..."</p><p>Coughing between words, Varil hunches over on his hands and knees a few minutes before finally regaining composure. All sense of accomplishment replaced by shame in the blink of an eye. He glares at Cleru teary-eyed, "Yeah, thanks for that."</p><p>"I'm really sorry," Cleru says with a crooked smile, which doesn't really help his case.</p><p>"I wanted to hear you beg," Varil admits, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>"I'm sure with a little practice, you can make me do whatever you want." Cleru's laugh is light-hearted, but Varil doesn't find the humor.</p><p>"Practice?" Varil scowls and folds his arms, his cheeks flushing pink. "I'm never doing that again."</p><p>"C-Come on. It wasn't that bad, was it?"</p><p>"I almost died," Varil huffs, pushing Cleru away though clearly not enough to actually create actual distance. After a minute more, he presses his hands to the floor, ready to wrap this night up when a pair of arms envelop him. He stiffens, feeling a warm breath brush his cheek. "W-What do you think you're doing?"</p><p>Cleru hugs him tighter, pressing their cheeks together, "Let me do you next."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>The answer's instantaneous and <em>final</em>--but Cleru ignores it in favor of sliding one hand down to the blonde's lap. He continues in a low voice, "Don't tell me you're gonna walk out looking like this?" His hand presses the bulge Varil apparently didn't notice till now, the man's face lighting up brighter than a lighthouse beacon. </p><p>Here it is--that characteristic fluster. Varil's squirming in his grip, the tinge of panic creeping into his voice as he says shakily, "Get your filthy hands off me--I--I can do it myself. Wait!" Their hands tangle for dominance, but Varil is fumbling with panic while Cleru's steadfast with purpose. It's not long before the silver-haired man has him quite literally in the palm of his hand. Varil whimpers, pressing up against his chest as though he can back out of the grip. "Cleru, I'm serious. <em>Don't</em>--"</p><p>"Shh," Cleru rocks their bodies gently together, his voice down to a low whisper. "It's just my hand, babe. Don't be scared."</p><p>"I'm not--" Varil swallows his words, the hand in his lap stroking without hesitation. Cleru's right hand is warm and firm, diligently beating him off while the left slides up his shirt, groping his chest in an utterly shameless display. "Ah... Ungh--please..." his voice cracks at the worst possible time. Varil squeezes his eyes shut, feeling lips press to his cheek, his jaw, the crook of his neck. The buck of his hips and pathetic whines escaping his throats are all betrayals of the highest order. Even as he reaches back to grip Cleru's thighs for some semblance of balance, the fingers pinching his nipple threaten to unravel him. Varil gasps, "Don't... touch me!"</p><p>"I know you're close," Cleru's voice is right in his ear, husky, deep. The hand on his cock pumps faster, building and building till Varil spills in his hand, literally biting back a moan. </p><p>Slumping backward against Cleru's chest, Varil doesn't even have the breath to protest when Cleru's right-hand slides up his chest, slick with cum. Those lips are pressing to his neck again, agitating. It's when he finds himself lying back against the floor with teeth grazing his neck that he comes back to his senses. "That's enough," he growls, pushing Cleru by the chest, but the latter just moves to kiss him instead. Varil whips his head to the side, "Stop! I'm--my mouth is dirty."</p><p>"It's just cum," Cleru laughs lightly, earning an eye-roll. Still, he won't be denied tonight, gripping Varil by the chin and forcing him back for a kiss. The latter's protests are swept aside by a hot tongue and the hands meekly pushing Cleru's chest are quickly pinned above their heads. Cleru breaks away, panting, "Hah... You're red all over."</p><p>"Whose fault is that?" Varil scowls. His lips are already swollen and fresh tear trails have his flushed cheeks gleaming in the kitchen light. </p><p>Cleru pauses a moment, running a few calculations in his mind. As much as he'd love to make his boyfriend cry even more, he does have that meeting tomorrow, and if he screws that up, he doubts he'll get another night like this in his lifetime. Reluctantly, he lets go of the blonde's wrists to sit up on the balls of his feet. "Come on... let's go to bed."</p><p>Varil somehow blushes even deeper, "Haven't you had enough?"</p><p>"...Varil," Cleru's smile is so wide it hurts. "I meant we should go to sleep. I have that meeting tomorrow, remember? And I'm sure you're tired."</p><p>"...! I--I knew that."</p><p>"Unless you want to--"</p><p>"<em>No, no</em>, let's sleep."</p><p>Cleru can't help but laugh, because Varil hasn't even noticed he's been tricked into staying the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>